


Milk of the Poppy

by PsychVamp



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Based on a Tumblr Post, F/M, Fluff and Humor, Jon is confused, after the long night, arya just wants her blacksmith in the bed, gendry is worried, milk of the poppy confessions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-10
Updated: 2019-11-10
Packaged: 2021-01-26 18:09:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21378337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PsychVamp/pseuds/PsychVamp
Summary: After the Long Night is over Sansa forces Arya to take some milk of the poppy to get some rest and Gendry worries she might says some things she shouldn't.
Relationships: Arya Stark/Gendry Waters
Comments: 35
Kudos: 267





	Milk of the Poppy

**Author's Note:**

> So, I was doing some sorting of my google docs folders and stumbled across this. I wrote it last week after reading a tumblr post about that video where the husband wakes up after surgery and is super out of it when he wakes up and proceeds to hit on his wife, only with an Arya twist. A few of the lines in this story is taken directly from the post, and so some of the credit goes to some of the wonderful Gendrya writers on tumblr. I can't find the post right now, but I'll link it when I do.
> 
> Hope no one minds me taking this and writing it out. I felt like volunteering myself.

Gendry knew she was alive, he had seen her walking with her siblings from the godswood and into the great hall. That was enough for him for now, he’d find her later, or at least, that had been his intention. He had been dragging one of the bodies out of the courtyard and toward the piles of dead they were creating outside when Davos came by and picked up the feet.

“How are you doing lad?” Davos asked.

“Feel like I’m ready to sleep for a full day, but no injuries.”

Davos nodded, “Good to hear. Not everyone is so lucky, the hall is full of people with wounds from the battle.”

Gendry nodded, he was aware of how lucky he was to get out of the battle with only some scratches and bruises.

“Lady Sansa had to order her sister to take some milk of the poppy after the Maester had a look at her. She took a pretty bad knock to the head but she will be alright.”

Gendry chuckled, seemed just like Arya to refuse something to lessen her pain, probably thinking that needing the substance made her appear weak.

Davos laughed himself then, “Even after being given it, the girl was determined to get up and ‘find her stupid bull’, which none of us understood but Jon took her to her chambers to get some sleep.”

Gendry nodded and they continued the task in silence, but his mind was crazed, what if she let something slip in her drugged state? He could only imagine what Jon might do to him if he found out about their night together. He assumed it would involve his death somehow. Probably beheading but maybe he’d have his wolf tear him apart, he’d heard that Bolton had been torn apart by his own hounds. He felt a shiver go down his spine and it had nothing to do with the cold. He needed to see Arya, he had to make sure she didn’t let anything slip.

As he entered the great hall, he realized he didn’t actually know where Arya’s chambers were, and he was pretty sure someone would find it odd if he asked. He decided he’d just head further into the castle and see if he could figure it out, if anyone questioned him he’d just claim he got lost. He was walking down one of the many hallways when he heard her voice yelling, “I am fine Sansa! I need to see if he is alright. Wait, Saaansa, whose face am I wearing?”

He stopped outside the cracked door, “You don’t have a bull Arya and you are wearing your own face, please, just rest. I am going to get you some food. Stay here.”

Gendry heard the command in the voice and quickly ducked down the hall and behind a corner, he let out a sigh of relief as he heard Lady Sansa’s steps going the opposite direction from him. He made sure the hallway was clear before he snuck into her room, making sure the door was firmly shut behind him.

“Gendry!” She beams at him, then frowns, “Where did you go? Why’d you put your shirt back on?”

He smiles at her, she certainly seemed more relaxed in this moment, “We had to go fight the White Walkers remember?”

“We did that already?” She asked and he nodded, then she just shrugged, “We are alive, so we must have won. Take your shirt off and we can celebrate.”

His eyes widen as he shook his head, “Your sister is planning on coming back up here, she can’t catch me in bed with you.”

“Then lock the door stupid.” She said and smiled at him.

He opened his mouth to tell her that won’t solve anything when the door pushed open and Jon walked in. The small smile on his face fell into confusion when he saw Gendry standing there. Jon looked back and forth between them for a moment before looking at him, “Gendry, what are you doing here?”

He felt his entire body tense, what was a good reason for him to be there that wouldn't end with his head on the floor?

Arya spoke before he could silence her, “He is here to see me, clearly.”

Jon narrowed his eyes, “I wasn’t even aware you knew each other.”

Arya rolled her eyes, “Go away Jon.” She then sat up and reached for the drawstring on Gendry’s pants, “You’re wearing too many clothes. You used to sleep naked when we were children, let’s do that now.”

Gendry tries to step away, stuttering as he does, “I-I-I don’t know what you’re talking about Ary...m’lady.”

She rolled her eyes, “You didn’t mind having them off last night,” she lowered her voice to a harsh whisper, “You know, when we fucked.”

The sound that comes out of Jon has them both turning to look at him, reminding Arya that he is even there, “It is rude to come into someone’s room without knocking.”

“I was coming here to make sure you were alright!” 

“Well, as you can see, I’m fine. I wasn’t even stabbed this time. So I think you should leave, Gendry and I have things to do.” She quickly moves and grabs Gendry’s breeches again, tugging him closer, and said in a not whisper, whisper “I mean me Gendry, you need to do me.”

“You got STABBED?” Jon growls, “Who stabbed you?”

“She’s dead, I peeled her face off and put it in the hall.” She answered nonchalantly, then smiled at him, “Want to see my scars?”

She started to lift her shirt up and Gendry quickly stopped her hands, pulling her shirt back down, “No, he doesn’t want to see your scars!”

“Why not? You didn’t seem to mind them when you saw them last night.” She said with a wink, her hands going back to his pants.

“That’s it!!!” Jon yells as he draws his sword, and the sound pulls Gendry away from trying to stop Arya’s fingers.

Gendry stares wide eyed at Jon, “Your Grace, I swear…”

“Jon, stop being an idiot.” Arya snaps, her voice more like her normal tone, “Gendry didn’t do anything to me I didn’t want him to.” She narrows her eyes at him, “Why are you still here? Go fuck your Queen and leave me alone with my blacksmith. I saw him first.”

Jon lowered the sword but didn’t put it away, “Arya, if you think I am leaving you alone with him in your current state, you are more drugged than I thought.”

Before Arya could respond Sansa walks through the open door with a tray, “Arya, I brought you some…” She pauses and takes in the scene before her, Jon with his sword in hand with Arya glaring daggers at him while Gendry stands next to her, his breeches half undone, “What is going on in here?”

Arya answers first, “Jon is upset I want to fuck Gendry again, even though it felt really, really good.”

Sansa carefully set the tray of food down on the table, “Jon, I think we should go.”

“Go?! Have you heard her Sansa, she clearly isn’t in her right mind.” He said, pointing to where Arya has once again trying to untie Gendry’s pants, “She wants to fuck HIM, she doesn’t even know him.”

Sansa stared at him a minute before saying, “Jon, she has clearly already fucked him. I don’t think you could stop her from doing it again if she truly wanted to.”

“If I could Your Grace...M’lord? What is your title now?” Gendry started to say, but his mind couldn’t focus as Arya kept touching around his groin area.

“Your Death if you don’t stop touching my little sister.”

Arya stopped her roaming to glare at her brother, “I might be small but I not ‘little’ anymore Jon, I am a woman grown and can do whatever, or whoever, I please.”

Sansa was clearly trying to hold back a laugh, “Jon, I think Arya has this completely under control.” She reached out and grabbed his arm, “I don’t think this is something we want to witness.”

“How are you okay with this?” Jon asked and Sansa dragged him through the door.

“Well, she did say he was good at it, and she deserves a reward for saving all of us.”

The door shut behind them and Arya smiled up at Gendry again, “Now is when you lock the door stupid.”

His body moved on autopilot to follow the command, still confused that he somehow made it out of that alive. As he went to turn back from the now locked door, his eyes caught on a basin of water and a rag. He looked at his hands and grimaced at the dirt and blood that was caked on. He quickly ducked his hands into the water and washed off his face, watching the grime dirty the water. He used the rag to wipe any remaining wetness from his face and hands, knowing he still wasn’t clean but it was probably better than he looked before.

When he turned back to the bed, he saw that Arya was asleep. He smiled and walked over to her, he slowly leaned down and placed a kiss on her forehead, intending to slip out and let her rest. As he went back to stand a hand came out of the furs and grabbed his hand, “You’re still wearing clothes.”

He chuckled, “Just sleep Arya.”

She shook her head, “No, want you with me.”

He smiled and striped off his dirty clothes before slipping into the bed with her. He was fully prepared to turn her down for any intimate relations but all she did was lay her head on his chest and instantly fell back asleep.

His own eyes started to close as the exhaustion took over and he fell into a peaceful slumber with his arms wrapped around the woman he loved. Thankful that they survived the night and the milk of the poppy that allowed her some peace.

**Author's Note:**

> Don't be afraid to let me know what you think. Hope it was what everyone was hoping for!!!


End file.
